


Love Hurts

by GlittersRain (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hurt Steve Rogers, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Young Bucky Barnes, stuckyenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GlittersRain
Summary: "El amor duele, el amor deja cicatrices, el amor hiere y estropea cualquier corazón que no sea resistente o lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar tanto dolor"Steve no soporta la nueva pérdida de Bucky, lo intenta pero en un episodio de depresión decide quitarse la vida, pero las cosas toman un giro sorprendente, mostrando que el espacio-tiempo no es obstáculo.





	Love Hurts

—¿Una máquina del tiempo?  
Steve los miró curioso.  
—Así es, Capitán. Le faltan algunas cosas, seguramente aún no sirve para nada.  
Banner le contestó feliz, Steve miró con detenimiento la máquina frente a él.  
—¿Puede llevar a cualquier lugar?  
—Lugar y fecha.  
Steve asintió, se retiró en silencio mientras era observado por los demás, Steve no estaba bien, luego de la tercera pérdida de Bucky tras el ataque de Thanos en Wakanda, Steve ya no podía mantenerse de la misma manera que antes, cada día el hombre rubio gastaba sus ánimos más y más, dejando únicamente a un hombre desinteresado, atrapado en una profunda depresión, por haber decepcionado a la única persona que siempre confió en él, por haber evadido siempre sus sentimientos, y permitir que su mejor amigo muriera sin poder confesarle todo el amor que tenía para él desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sin poder enmendar sus errores del pasado.  
Se encerró en la habitación mientras miraba hacia la ventana con la esperanza pérdida, sabía que sus amigos trabajaban con todos los ánimos en una máquina del tiempo para traer de vuelto a aquellos perdidos en batalla, pero para ser sinceros Steve no confiaba en nada de eso.  
Steve sonrió recordando sus días en 1940, cuando era feliz con Bucky, cuando creía tenerlo todo estando juntos en su pequeño departamento, cuando él pintaba porque Bucky se rebuscaba en comprarle sus cosas, cuando dormían juntos y amanecía pegado al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.  
Lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, con dolor las quitó y centro su atención a la página en su escritorio.

"Querido Bucky.  
No espero del todo esto pero si estas vivo y lees esto, quiero decirte que lo siento, lo siento tanto por ser el cobarde que soy, por irme sin luchar pero es que he acabado, estoy acabado, te he perdido tantas veces en una misma vida que no soporto esto más.  
Créeme que he intentado, estos cinco años han sido tan infernales, Sam y Nat han luchado pero sin ti esto es realmente duro, cuando creí que te había recuperado todo se desvaneció en un instante, literalmente y ya no puedo soportarlo más. Si lees esto necesito que sepas la verdad de una vez por todas, te amo.  
Quizá hasta es estúpido confesarlo cuando...cuando vivimos tantas cosas, o quizá no lo sea del todo ya que tú nunca me diste indicios, pero creo que lo sabías, aquellas noches cuando la excusa era mi temperatura con el invierno...Ni siquiera sé de dónde surgió eso, pero pasó y fui feliz.  
Quiero decirte que te agradezco por todo lo que un día hiciste y te pido perdón por lo que yo no pude hacer y lo que ahora estoy por hacer, cuando te sientas sólo piensa en mí que ahí estaré, te amo sobre todas las cosas, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, hasta el final de la línea y lo lamento tanto pero este es el final de la mía.  
Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no soportar esta vida sin ti, nos encontraremos en otra vida, mi amor.  
Con amor, Steven Grant Rogers."

Limpió sus lágrimas y miró su reflejo en la ventana de su habitación, dobló la carta y la tomó en sus manos para sentirse seguro de lo que iba a hacer.  
Cerró su habitación tras haberla ordenado, y caminó hacia el almacén donde estaban las armas.  
Entró en silencio, observó entonces el centro donde se encontraba una plataforma, y alrededor estaba la dichosa máquina del tiempo.  
Steve caminó hacia el fondo donde había una puerta corrediza de vidrio, dentro de esta habían un centenar de armas, de todo tipo y todo calibre, Steve entró y buscó la que él mejor conocía y que nadie utilizaba.  
Un revólver de 1936.  
Steve salió con ella en sus manos, era un recuerdo, cuando él salió del hielo, esa arma, su brújula y su escudo habían sido encontrados. Y adoraba tanto esa arma, había sido su primer arma ya que Bucky se la había regalado luego de haber pertenecido a él y su padre.  
Steve sollozó, caminó hacia fuera mientras se sostenía por la pared y lloraba con sentimiento, se sentó en la esquina de la plataforma donde estaba la máquina, miró su carta y el arma en su mano.  
—Lo lamento tanto, Bucky.  
Sollozó.  
—¿Capitán, necesita que envíe paramédicos?  
Steve rio.  
—No, Friday. Pon música, por favor.  
Friday obedeció, Steve sonrió como si la inteligencia fuese a darse cuenta.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RHXB9kmNNQA

—Siempre fuiste buena, Friday. Muchas gracias.  
Susurró y empezó a sollozar y observó el lugar mientras la canción sonaba, sentía como la letra describía lo que en ese momento sentía, no podía negarlo que estaba destrozado.  
Analizó el arma y vio que en el mango de este algo escrito, sonrió con melancolía.  
—Brooklyn, 1943.  
Leyó. Y sus lágrimas corrieron con más fuerza, apretó el arma en sus manos y cantó.  
—El amor duele.  
Steve puso el arma en su cabeza, justo mientras sonaba el estribillo final, tomó la carta para que pudieran encontrarla junto a él y pidió perdón al cielo por lo que iba a hacer.  
Un disparo hizo eco, todo se volvió oscuro.  
[…]  
Steve tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, le dolía muchísimo la parte trasera de esta, se quejó y entonces abrió los ojos.  
¿Qué estaba pasando?  
La luz lo cegó por unos segundos, llevó sus manos a su cabeza en búsqueda de sangre, no había absolutamente nada. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor demasiado asustado, no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba en Brooklyn, no cualquiera, la Brooklyn de los 40s.  
—¿Qué demonios?  
Susurró, buscó el arma con rapidez, esta yacía tirada por sus pies.  
Se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por el lugar, todo era polvo, muy lejos de él pudo distinguir entonces varias carpetas colocadas en forma de chozas. Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, estaba ahí.  
Caminó con tanta rapidez sabiendo con certeza hacia donde iba, no recordaba que día podía estar pero conocía tan bien ese lugar. Nadie se acercó a él, a pesar de ser lucir muy distinto con esa barba y ese cabello.  
Steve se detuvo en la entrada de una choza más grande que todas, observó hacia dentro y habían varias personas, entre todas pudo distinguir a el Coronel Philips sentado tras un escritorio, Howard Stark en el fondo y llegando, vistiendo su elegante uniforme militar con todo y kepis estaba Bucky.  
Steve casi cae de espaldas al verlo, no podía creer que estaba ahí, que lo tenía tan cerca, quería correr, tomarlo y llevárselo para siempre, o en el peor de los casos, tomar un poco de la esencia de ese Bucky Barnes y dársela al Bucky de su actual era.  
—¿Cómo que se fue?  
Prestó por fin atención Steve a lo que hablaban.  
—Tenía trabajo.  
La voz del Coronel Philips.  
—Ya lo sé, pero se supone que yo lo acompañe.  
—Ya tiene compañía, Carter está con él.  
—¿Perdón?  
Steve se asomó un poco más.  
—Escucha, Barnes. Rogers tiene cosas que hacer fuera de estar tras de ti, así que te largas, tomas un descanso y al regreso de Rogers retomas tus misiones, no te preocupes por tu amigo, estará bien.  
—Lo sé, pero pueden estar en peligro.  
—Sargento. ¿Podrías dejar de meterte en la vida de Rogers por un momento? Déjalo, él tiene que saber salvar a su amada si están en riesgo, y Carter no es tonta. Déjalos en paz, ambos necesitan un pequeño respiro de ti, pronto estarán casados, Steve no va a necesitarte.  
—Coronel...  
—¡He dicho, Sargento Barnes!  
Bucky miró furioso a Philips, Steve lo analizó, Bucky se largó y se llevó a todos en su camino, llegó a su choza, Steve lo siguió desde muy lejos, cuando Bucky entró por fin, él apresuró el paso, se detuvo en una ventana y pudo observar como dentro Bucky arrojaba su kepis con violencia contra la cama, y maldecía en voz alta.  
—Estúpido Steve y estúpida Carter.  
Susurró.  
El castaño pasó sus manos con violencia y comenzó a sollozar, estaba realmente cansado de su situación sentimental aunque lo negara.  
Steve lo observó desde fuera, luchando por no ir a abrazarlo.  
—No puedes llorar por él, Bucky.  
Se susurró a sí mismo Barnes.  
Pero tampoco parecía surtir efecto ya que lloraba más, nunca había sido sincero con Steve respecto a sus sentimientos, todo entre ellos hasta ese punto fue sexo con palabras dulces y amistad reforzada.  
Bucky se puso de pie y caminó hacia fuera para tomar aire y poder calmarse, entonces a la salida chocó contra una pequeña mesa.  
—Mierda. —Murmuró molestó y recogió unas cosas que se cayeron, entre ellas estaba su placa, la misma que le había dado a Steve para que conservara durante las misiones, ya que las habían intercambiado en forma de promesa uno para el otro. —No puede ser.  
Susurró.  
Entonces sintió el bajón, su corazón no lograba soportar más y se sentó sobre la cama que la noche anterior había compartido con Steve y comenzó a llorar más amargamente de lo que lo había hecho.  
Steve nunca dejaba la placa, jamás y eso todos lo sabían.  
Bucky apretó la placa con su nombre contra su pecho mientras sollozaba dolido, no podía creerlo.  
Steve del futuro por otro lado, lo observaba desde afuera, recordó finalmente que día había sido, y como ante la insistencia de Peggy ni siquiera alcanzó a llevarse su placa y se fue dejándola ahí tirada, entonces en ese momento preciso se arrepintió de eso.  
—Buck...  
Susurró entristecido, su chico no paraba de llorar. Steve también sintió su corazón derretirse, guardó su arma tras su espalda y caminó despacio hacia la ventana para ver una vez más a Bucky e irse, el chico escondía su rostro entre sus manos.  
Bucky estaba destrozado y él no se veía capaz de ir y consolarlo, cuando lo intentó sus piernas fallaron, y trató de huir, enredándose entre sogas que ataban las carpetas de plástico.  
Cuando se reincorporó tenía un arma apuntando a su cabeza.  
—¿Quién demonios eres?  
—Espera...  
—Dame tu nombre sino quieres que te dispare.  
—Bucky, soy yo...  
Susurró.  
—¡Dime tu maldito nombre!  
—¡Steve, soy Steven Rogers!  
Dijo alzando sus manos, Bucky bajó su arma pero no dejó de verlo.  
—Por supuesto.  
Dijo sin expresión pero sonando sarcástico.  
—Bucky, nos conocemos.  
—Dime tu nombre, no quiero dispararte o tener que entregarte.  
Avisó.  
—Tu nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, pero no te gusta tu segundo nombre, nos conocimos en el vecindario.  
—No estás probando nada. Y te pedí tu nombre no el mío.  
—Soy Steve, debes escucharme.  
—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! Te haces pasar por mi mejor amigo, imbécil.  
—ESCÚCHAME.  
—¿Cuál es tu maldito nombre?  
—¡Steven Grant Rogers! Soy tu mejor amigo, vengo de otra época, debes escucharme.  
—No puedes hablar en serio.  
—Soy yo, Bucky.  
Susurró con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—Steve está de misión.  
—Con Peggy, lo sé, yo fui con ella. ¿Es por eso que lloras?  
Bucky lo miró molesto y volvió a apuntar a su cabeza.  
—Aquí nadie está llorando, imbécil.  
—No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy de verte, Bucky.  
Bucky suspiró.  
—Pruébalo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Dices que eres ¿Steve del futuro? Pruébalo, dime algo que sólo sepamos él y yo.  
Steve lo miró.  
—Invierno de 1938, tú y yo en el departamento, una hipotermia y... —Bucky lo miró expectante. —No había otra manera de entrar en calor.  
Un rubor estalló en el rostro del castaño.  
—No puedes hablar en serio.  
Steve sollozó, no lloraba de temor, lloraba de verlo delante de él, tan sano, tan valiente y tan seguro de sí mismo.  
—Déjame...  
Steve llevó sus manos a su espalda, Bucky se alertó y amenazó con más seguridad.  
—¿Qué crees que haces?  
—Voy a probarte que soy él.  
Bucky lo dejó y entonces observó en sus manos aquella arma que hacía unos años le había entregado a Steve, su Steve.  
—¿De dónde la sacaste?  
—Tú me la diste.  
—¡Estás mintiendo! ¡¿De dónde la sacaste?!  
—¡Me la diste tú! En nuestra primer batalla juntos, era de tu padre y tú decidiste dármela.  
Bucky lo miró incrédulo.  
—No, tú no puedes saber eso.  
Susurró.  
—Soy yo, Bucky.  
Bucky se apartó asustado, Steve se puso de pie con lentitud.  
—¿Qué eres?  
—No tienes idea de todo lo que ha pasado.  
Sollozó, se acercó a Bucky y este retrocedió.  
—Aléjate...  
—No me hagas esto.  
—¡Esto no puede ser real! Steve jamás luciría como tú, Steve .  
Steve lo miró con ternura. Bucky sollozó.  
—Lamento lucir así para ti, no tuve tiempo.  
Susurró, Bucky negó.  
—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Steve volverá y te juro que dejaré que te parta el trasero maldito impostor.  
—¿Necesitas pruebas? Bien.  
Dicho eso tomó a Bucky por el cuello y estampó sus labios contra los de él, al principio Barnes se retorció en sus brazos, intentó de todas maneras apartarlo pero finalmente cedió y correspondió el beso del rubio con la misma intensidad que él.  
—¿Bucky?  
El de ojos grises se quedó callado ante la sensación transmitida en ese beso, se alejó un poco de Steve y con la yema de sus dedos acarició sus labios.  
—¿Cómo es posible? No puede ser, Steve.  
—Mi Bucky.  
—¿Cómo pasó?  
Steve suspiró y lo miró con ternura determinada.  
—Yo estaba tan triste, y...esto no debió pasar, yo debería estar muerto.  
—¿Qué?  
—El futuro, Buck. El futuro es una mierda para ti y para mí. Por eso tienes que abandonar los Comandos.  
Bucky lo miró confundido.  
—¿Ahora de qué estás hablando? —Steve lo miró, Bucky se perdió en sus ojos y pudo comprender entonces la tristeza que este cargaba. —Steve...  
—Te he perdido allá, muchas veces, no puedo soportar que pase otra vez.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—En unos días localizarán a Zola transportando cosas en un tren, los Comandos Aulladores serán los encargados, tú y yo...en ese maldito tren, no pude salvarte, Bucky.  
Sollozó el rubio, Bucky caminó hacia él y acarició su hombre.  
—Steve...  
—Caíste del tren por mi culpa, si hubiese sido un poco más responsable, debí haber saltado también, soy un maldito egoísta.  
—Estoy seguro que no fue tu culpa.  
—No hice nada por salvarte, tampoco por buscarte, te di por muerto durante tantos malditos años. Y cuando supe de ti, esos malditos te habían hecho tanto daño.  
—No comprendo.  
Susurró Barnes.  
—Hydra te encontró luego de caer del tren, amputaron el resto de tu brazo que habías perdido en la caída, te pusieron uno de metal, te convirtieron en un asesino tan poderoso, borraron tu mente, y luego de muchos años cuando salí del hielo, te ordenaron matarme.  
Bucky lo miró sorprendido.  
—¿Del hielo?  
—Una misión, estrellé una nave contra el océano, quedé congelado durante setenta años. Me integré en una nueva civilización, SHIELD se hizo más fuerte y trabajé para ellos, fue cuando te volví a ver, intentaste matar al director de SHIELD y luego a mí.  
—Yo...lo siento tanto.  
—No, no. No eres tú quien debe disculparse, soy yo.  
—¿Te hice daño?  
Steve lo miró con ternura y lágrimas en sus ojos.  
—Tenías órdenes, no podías desobedecer.  
—Perdóname.  
—Aún así, desobedeciste. Peleamos, yo no quería hacerte daño, me resigné y dejé que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras, pudiste matarme, me lanzaste al río, pero volviste y me salvaste la vida.  
Bucky lo miró también al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Cuánto lamento todo.  
—Luego desapareciste por dos años, fue en otra misión donde te encontré, todos te culpaban de un crimen que no cometiste, yo tenía que defenderte.  
—¿Y luego?  
—Y luego pasó todo, un imbécil creyéndose dios quiso...eliminó a la mitad de la población, entre ellas ibas tú. Han pasado cinco años desde ese momento y nadie ha podido hacer nada para revertirlo, miles de personas se hicieron polvo ese día.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Es difícil que lo entiendas pero así pasó, Bucky. He estado cinco años luchando con la pérdida del hombre que más he querido en mi vida.  
Susurró.  
—Steve...  
—No quiero que pases todo esto, por eso debes hacerme caso y salirte de los Comandos.  
—No puedo, Steve está...tú estás ahí esperando por mí, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no puedo abandonarlo.  
—¿No me escuchaste lo que dije? ¡No quiero perderte! Al menos déjame ayudar esta vez, ya que cuando era mi oportunidad no lo hice.  
—No puedo.  
Steve lo miró triste pero asintió.  
—Al menos toma como advertencia para que cuando llegue ese día no pases por eso.  
Bucky suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
—Tengo que...tengo comprenderlo.  
—No estoy mintiendo, Buck.  
Bucky lo miró.  
—Sé que no lo haces.

Dos días después.  
Bucky permaneció al lado de Steve todo el tiempo, haciendo preguntas, parloteando de muchas cosas que Steve adoraba, ambos podían sentirse a gusto uno con el otro, tanto que esa misma noche durmieron juntos.  
Bucky llevó alimentos a Steve en cada tiempo de comida y este se lo agradecía, los superiores llamaron muchas veces a Bucky y tuvo que ausentarse unas horas, en las que se dio cuenta que su Steve aún no había vuelto con Carter, cosa que lo decepcionó.  
Al volver a su choza se encontró con Steve, vistiendo algunas prendas que el otro Steve había dejado en la choza de Buck, estaba listo para irse.  
—¿Estás demente?  
Gritó el castaño consternado, Steve lo miraba avergonzado.  
—No puedo quedarme, debo buscar un lugar, no tengo papeles ni nada que pruebe quien soy.  
Bucky lo miró serio.  
—No voy a dejar que te vayas, puede pasarte algo.  
—Tengo que irme, tú tienes una vida y no voy a interferir en ella. Te amo pero quiero que seas feliz, tú eres feliz ahora.  
—¡Steve, no!  
El castaño lo sujetó por el brazo, sus ojos mostraban desesperación, no quería dejarlo ir de ninguna manera.  
—Bucky, no puedo hacer esto, lo tienes a él, y estoy seguro…  
—Vivimos escondiendo lo que tenemos. Peggy está enamorada y yo no…  
Steve lo miró comprendiendo todo, Bucky se sentía reemplazado por Peggy.  
—Oh, Buck.  
—Haré lo que quieras, pero por favor, quédate.  
Steve no pudo resistirse a esos ojos.  
—Bucky, no puedo hacerles esto, perjudicará todo y…  
El brillo de los ojos de Buck se apagaron un poco.  
—Haré lo que sea, Steve.  
Steve lo miró resignado y suspiró.  
—¿En serio quieres esto?   
—Quiero ayudarte.  
Steve asintió y se acercó a él, tomó suavemente su mentón y se acercó a su boca.  
—No puedo, Bucky. —Bucky lo miró al borde de las lágrimas, sollozó un poco y Steve lo obligó a mirarlo. —No voy a quedarme pero hay algo que necesito hacer, por nosotros.  
—Hazlo.  
Susurró el castaño, Steve tomó con su boca los labios del chico, mientras sentía sus lágrimas mojarle, Bucky se aferró a él con amor.  
—Te amo, Steve, dime que me amas de vuelta.  
Steve lo tomó por las piernas y lo cargó para que este enredara sus piernas en su cintura.  
—Te amo, Buck, maldición, te amo demasiado.  
Dijo y volvió a besarlo con intensidad, el chico comenzó sacando sus prendas superiores y las de Steve, se besaron hasta quedar con los labios hinchados, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas mientras se veían el uno al otro, Steve depositó besos en la mandíbula y cuello de Bucky, él los recibió y se dejó tocar, la barba de Steve raspaba su lechosa piel, pronto la ropa había dejado de ser un obstáculo y las caricias y besos pasaron a ser más calientes, Bucky gemía en los brazos de Steve mientras le pedía ir más rápido.  
Steve depositó al chico sobre la cama y este lo miró tendido sobre ella, con las mejillas rojas y el cabello revuelto, con la cara volteada, tratando de esconder dicho sonrojo, Steve lo miraba de pie.  
—No te cubras, te he visto desnudo antes, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.  
Bucky sonrojo aún más, Steve tomó sus manos que a la par de las suyas, eran pequeñas, Steve las besó y las colocó sobre su pecho, Bucky trazó entonces un camino a manera de caricias, Steve sonreía de verlo tan inocente ante él, se agachó y besó su boca con ternura, mientras el castaño tocaba su cuerpo, él se disponía a quitar la última prenda en él, Bucky se sonrojó aún más al verlo completamente desnudo delante de él.  
Bucky finalmente se sentó sobre el borde la cama y miró con ansias a Rogers, besó su pecho con sensualidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Steve acariciaba su cabello con suavidad mientras lo veía, cuando se había perdido en los ojos de Bucky, este había bajado más y ahora se encontraba delante de su palpitante erección, besando su ingle, tan sensual como lo era él mismo.  
Con su mano derecha, Bucky tomó el miembro de Steve y besó la punta, jamás aparto sus ojos de los Steve, cosa que ponía en niveles desorbitantes al rubio, de pronto su polla fue envuelta por la boca húmeda y caliente del chico, que sin apartarle la vista, Steve sonrió coqueto, Bucky comenzó entonces a succionar con más rudeza, obligando al rubio a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y jadear para él. Las manos de Steve estaban posadas en la cabeza del chico, acariciaba sus cabellos mientras él devoraba su miembro.  
—Dios, Buck…  
Gimió y el chico lo miró, con una sonrisa traviesa sacó la polla del rubia y la lamió con picardía para volver a meterla y chupar con rapidez, Steve sabía que no podía continuar con eso, así que tomó al chico por el mentón y una vez de pie, lo besó con intensidad, besó su cuello y mordió ahí, sus manos recorrieron desde sus hombros, por su espalda y cintura, hasta ir a dar a sus glúteos los cuales estrujó como si fuese el dueño, en un segundo giró a Barnes, y pegó su pecho a la espalda de él para besarle luego el lóbulo de su oreja, su cuello y con sus manos ahora masturbarle, Bucky gimió fuerte para Steve, este parecía no tener control.  
Bucky fue colocado de boca sobre la cama y astutamente este, alzó su trasero para Steve con coquetería, Steve se acercó tras él y con sus enormes manos acarició su cintura para ponerse de rodillas y besar cada uno de sus glúteos, para ese momento Bucky estaba rojo de la vergüenza, Steve le dio pequeñas caricias para que después de eso colocara su cara entre los muslos del castaño.  
—Steve, Steve…  
Jadeó tratando de detenerlo, era tarde. Steve trazó una línea con su lengua justo cerca de la entrada del castaño, con sus manos lo abría para tener más acceso, y pronto sus lamidas se volvieron rápidas y precisas, hasta llegar a penetrarlo con su lengua y más tare con sus dedos, Bucky gemía y mordía la almohada tratando de contenerse pero era imposible.  
—Voy a…te haré el amor, Buck.  
Susurró en su oído y él asintió, beso tras beso, Steve logró tranquilizar a Bucky y lentamente tomó su polla para alinearla en la entrada de Bucky, con su otra mano acarició su cuello.  
—Estará bien.  
Susurró sobre su oído luego de inclinarse.  
—Lo sé.  
Steve sonrió y se introdujo en él con demasiada paciencia para no hacerle daño, Bucky escondió su rostro entre las sabanas y se aferró a ellas para soportar la intromisión, Steve besó su espalda de manera tierna, haciendo al chico estremecer.  
Luego de esperar que Bucky se acostumbrara a su tamaño, comenzó a moverse pacientemente, sin desesperación disfrutando de la sensación de estrechez que el chico le ofrecía.  
—Puedes, puedes hacerlo.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
Él asintió y Steve le tomó la palabra, la primera estocada fue la que hizo a Barnes sollozar de placer, tras esta una y otra con mayor intensidad que la anterior, ya no eran gemidos ni jadeos, Bucky sollozaba y de repente gritaba en contra de la almohada, mientras Steve entraba y salía de él, lo tomaba por las caderas y de repente besaba su espina dorsal con amor.  
Steve lo giró para verle a la cara y apartó sus cabellos de su rostro, mientras seguía embistiéndolo, Bucky abría la boca para emitir palabras pero era incapaz, Steve se dedicó a besarle, y él accedió, se abrazaba al cuello de Steve y gemía en su oído. Steve se colocó sobre él sin presionarlo tanto ya que mantenía su peso sobre sus codos, Steve gimió en su oído y supo que ambos estaban cerca de clímax, Steve rápidamente lo cambió de posición y saliendo de él le tendió la mano para ponerlo de pie, Bucky accedió casi inmediatamente, Steve entonces besó su cuerpo con amor y lo tomó por las piernas para cargarlo, al lograrlo y que Bucky hubiese enrollado sus piernas, alineó de nueva cuenta su miembro en su entrada y fue Barnes quien se acomodó e introdujo, Steve gimió contra su oído y una vez listo comenzó a moverse y follarlo con intensidad, Bucky se aferró más a él y gimió a lo que su garganta le dio, no soportaron más que cinco minutos en tal posición cuando Bucky ya había terminado contra el pecho de Steve, este se siguió moviendo, arremetiendo contra el cuerpo de su chico que ahora temblaba luego de su orgasmo, Steve pegó su frente a la de Barnes y pegándolo contra una pared se vació en el interior del chico, sin salir de él lo depositó sobre la cama, salió muy despacio de él y se recostó a su lado.  
—¿Todo bien?  
Bucky lo miró directamente a los ojos y acarició su mejilla.  
—Por favor, quédate.  
—No hablemos de eso.  
—Pero…  
Steve lo calló de un beso, y lo abrazó con sus enormes brazos, Bucky se pegó contra su pecho mientras contenía sus lágrimas, más tarde luego de recuperarse, volvieron los besos calientes y las caricias.  
Esta vez Bucky sobre Steve montándolo, Steve sujetando las caderas del castaño para guiarlo, Bucky se sostenía por los hombros de Steve mientras gemía alto.  
Por otro lado estaba Steve, el Steve actual.  
Venía quitándose su desgastada chaqueta, finalmente había regresado de la misión y lo primero que había pensado era en Bucky, tenía un presentimiento y no quería ignorarlo, se quitó la chaqueta y la enrolló en bajo su brazo, estaba en la entrada de la choza de Bucky, dispuesto a entrar cuando unos ruidos llamaron su atención, astutamente decidió rodearla, esperaba que no estuviese pasando nada, cuando estuvo entonces más cerca, los ruidos fueron más claros, no era nada que dijera que Bucky estaba en peligro.  
Eran gemidos, gemidos de Bucky.  
—¡Maldición, sigue así!  
Era la voz de Bucky, sin poder creérselo se asomó a la ventana que por suerte no estaba del todo tapada, en un hueco observó hacia dentro, sobre la cama estaba alguien, un hombre, y sobre este, montándolo estaba su Bucky.  
La ira recorrió su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos y no supo cómo pudo resistirlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltarse a llorar en ese mismo lugar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía como sentirse tampoco, él no era de todo honesto con Bucky respecto a Peggy pero verlo ahí en brazos de otro hombre acaba de romperle el corazón como nunca imaginó. Se retiró con el corazón y el orgullo herido.  
Bucky ya no era más suyo. Y esa noche le pidió a Peggy quedarse a dormir con ella, cosa que accedió sin dudar.  
[…]  
Bucky miró a Steve vestirse en silencio, según él, el castaño seguí dormido, por lo que se decidió a hablar.  
—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte?  
Steve se giró y le sonrió delicadamente.  
—Por supuesto que no.  
—No tienes que hacerlo, podemos buscar una solución.  
Steve se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.  
—Lo hablamos ayer.  
—No puedes estar hablando en serio, yo te necesito.  
Steve suspiró.  
—Él también te necesita, más que yo, lo mío terminó, Buck cuando te perdí.  
—Pero estoy aquí, Steve.  
Steve acarició su rostro que de pronto se había empapado de lágrimas.  
—Este es tu tiempo, el de tú y el Steve de esta época, yo debo continuar con lo mío.  
—No, no.   
—Búscalo, háblale claro, dile lo que sientes y dejen de hacerse los estúpidos, haz que todo valga la pena, ámense por nosotros que no pudimos.  
—¿Qué harás tú? —Steve suspiró y miró el arma que reposaba sobre el buró. —¿Qué? ¡NO, NO! STEVE, NO.  
—Es la mejor decisión, Buck.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! Por favor, no, Steve.  
Steve se levantó, lo miró y suspiró.  
—Vístete, y ve a buscarlo, seguramente ya volvió.  
—No voy a dejarte, Steve.  
—No te lo estoy pidiendo.  
—¿Estás imbécil? NO VOY A IRME, NO VOY A DEJ…  
Steve lo besó, Bucky le correspondió pero se soltó en llanto. Steve pegó su frente a la de él luego del beso.  
—Hazlo por mí, sé feliz con él por mí.  
—No me pidas esto.  
—Debo irme.  
Dijo separándose.  
—No, está bien, iré con él pero debes quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva, por favor, sólo has eso por mí, Steve.  
—Bucky.  
—Por favor, cumpliré mi palabra y buscaremos una solución para esto, para ti, por favor.  
Steve suspiró.  
—Ok.  
Bucky sonrió y corrió para darse un baño y vestirse, antes de marcharse miró a Steve y lo abrazó, Steve lo envolvió en sus brazos y besó su cabellera.  
—Recuérdalo, sin importar cuantos años pasen te amaré, Bucky, jamás lo olvides.  
Bucky lo miró y asintió, besó sus labios con lentitud una vez más.  
—Encontraremos una solución, lo verás.  
Dijo y se retiró con la esperanza de volver y encontrarlo ahí.

[…]  
—Rose, preciosa. ¿Cómo amaneciste? Te ves preciosa.  
La mujer miró a Bucky seria.  
—¿Ahora qué quieres, Barnes?  
Bucky rio.  
—¿De casualidad, sabes si ya vino Steve con Carter?  
La mujer lo miró confundida.  
—Ellos vinieron anoche, cariño. ¿No fue Steve a verte?  
Bucky cambió su semblante.  
—N-no, no lo hizo. ¿Sabes dónde puede estar ahora?  
—Están dentro al parecer celebran algo.  
Bucky le lanzó un beso a Rose y entró rápidamente a donde todos estaban y en efecto, estaban todos reunidos, había whiskey y bocadillos, cosa inusual.  
—Quiero dar unas palabras…  
—Thompson, no por favor…  
El jefe de la brigada de Carter tomó su trago y lo alzó a manera de brindis.  
—Quiero felicitar a mi querida Agente Carter y a su ahora prometido Steve Rogers, me alegra tanto que exista un hombre tan arriesgado para llevar al matrimonio a una mujer como Carter. —Todos rieron. —En fin, espero que su matrimonio esté lleno de cosas buenas, que sean eternamente felices, por los esposos Rogers.  
Todos brindaron alegres, alguien le pasó un trago y él lo tomó, miró a su alrededor tratando de entender o razonar lo que sucedía, sus ojos dieron con Daniel Sousa que lucía tan intrigado como él, devastado para ser sinceros.  
Entonces comprendió la gravedad de todo, Steve y Peggy iban a casarse.  
—Barnes, venga, hay suficiente whiskey para ti.  
Bucky dejó su vaso sobre el escritorio.  
—Yo…yo no, Steve, Peggy felicidades por su compromiso. Debo irme.  
Dijo sin mediar más palabras, y salió a lo que sus piernas le daban.  
—¿Él está bien?  
Preguntó Peggy a su ahora prometido, este suspiró y se alejó de ella.  
—Debo…  
—Ve con él.  
Dijo y él no dudó en hacerlo, llegó a la recepción y miró a Rose.  
—¿Viste a Bucky?  
—Iba muy de prisa, tal vez lo alcanzas, acaba de salir.  
Steve corrió hasta fuera con prisa, llevándose a todos a su paso, finalmente logró divisarlo, estaba muy lejos del campo militar, corrió hacia él.  
—¡BUCKY! —Llamó tanto que supuso que lo estaba ignorando, así que una vez logró estar cerca lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó de la vista, lo metió a una bodega de armas y lo estrelló contra la pared.—Bucky..  
El castaño lo apartó con rudeza.  
—No me toques.  
—Puedo explicarlo…  
—No quiero tus malditas explicaciones, Steve.  
—Tengo mis motivos.  
—¿Aparte del que eres un maldito cobarde? ¡TE CASARÁS CON ELLA, STEVEN!  
Steve suspiró.  
—Te amo, te amo en serio pero anoche…  
—¡¿Me amas?! ¿POR ESO TE COMPROMETISTE CON ELLA? CREÍ QUE SENTÍAS ALGO POR MÍ, IMBÉCIL. Jugaste conmigo, confié en ti, estúpido.  
—No deberías reclamarme.  
—Tienes razón, estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Sé feliz, Steve.  
—Mi amor…  
Bucky sollozó.  
—NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO SOY TU MALDITO AMOR, DÉJAME EN PAZ. Yo sí te amaba, Steve.  
—¿Ah sí? Eres un maldito mentiroso, todo fue una maldita farsa, estoy cansado de esto.  
Bucky lo miró triste.  
—¿De qué..? Olvídalo. No quiero saber más de ti en lo que me resta de vida.  
Dijo listo para irse.  
—Buck…para, hablemos de esto.  
Dijo tomándolo del brazo, cosa que alteró a Bucky y terminó por darle un puñetazo a Steve.  
—Di todo por ti, me arriesgué por los dos, yo sí estaba dispuesto a todo por ti, Steve Rogers. Te amé como un imbécil. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.  
Dicho eso se marchó, Steve pudo estabilizarse del golpe y entonces el ataque de ira le hizo golpear lo que tuviese en frente, lastimando sus puños en contra de un tablón de madera, donde desató su ira a base de golpes, sollozó, gritó y lloró como nunca, acababa de perder a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida, su Bucky.  
[…]  
Bucky regresó a su choza con el corazón roto, se había detenido a llorar pero era imposible no parar, una vez que entró buscó a Steve por todos lados, no lo encontró, entonces comenzó a preocuparse, buscó por todos los lugares cercanos a la choza, él no estaba.  
—No, no, no. No puedes hacerme esto tú tampoco.  
Sobre su cama había una nota, conocía esa caligrafía como a la suya, “Bucky” se leía sobre este, la tomó con prisa y la leyó.  
“Querido Bucky.  
Perdóname por irme así, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco tenía opción. Espero que hayas cumplido con tu palabra y hayas buscado al otro Steve, desde el fondo de mi corazón te deseo que seas feliz, que sean felices, ni siquiera sé como expresar esto, estos dos días contigo han sido lo mejor que he tenido en cinco años, volver a verte, tocarte y besarte me hizo tan feliz y creo que en realidad me marcharé a gusto. Por favor, hazme caso con lo de los Comandos, no estaba bromeando, por todo lo que sientes por mí, promete que no cometerás la estupidez de quedarte, créeme, no podría soportarlo una vez más. También te pido que no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, del otro lado estaremos juntos y te prometo que seré feliz, no me busques, que seguramente ya habré muerto, o es lo que espero.  
No te preocupes, algún día saldré a flote.  
Te amo y te amaré para toda la eternidad, pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, Bucky.  
Sinceramente tuyo, Steve del futuro.”  
—No, Steve.  
Sollozó Barnes mientras re leía la carta, trataba de comprenderlo pero era imposible, el hombre de su vida lo había abandonado, ambos, el presente y el futuro. Lloró por un momento y dejó la carta sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta entonces que sobre esta estaba el arma, el arma suya que según Steve del futuro él le había dado, estaba ahí y estaba atascada.  
“No te preocupes, algún día saldré a flote.”  
La frase dio muchas vueltas en su cabeza, hasta encontrar un sentido, el arma atascada…Steve no pudo suicidarse de un disparo.  
El puente de Brooklyn.  
[…]  
Sentado sobre el borde de hierro del puente de Brooklyn, Steve sollozaba, si alguien le hubiese dicho que todo eso ocurriría, le hubiese llamado loco, pero ahora solamente podía sentir que estaba dejando parte de corazón, nunca fue más difícil irse que en ese momento. Había intentado dispararse estando aún en la choza de Bucky pero por alguna razón el tiro quedó atascado, sufrió al no poder morir ahí y tomó una alternativa, el puente.  
Quisiera regresar los días hasta el momento en que cayó ahí de vuelta y poder quedarse para siempre, pero no era posible, su oportunidad de vivir una vida con Bucky Barnes era nula, Bucky tenía ya un Steve que se sacrificara por él.  
Dio un largo suspiro y alzó su mirada al cielo, dispuesto a lanzarse relajó su cuerpo.  
—¡STEVE!  
Inmediatamente se volteó, se limpió sus lágrimas y miró al chico correr hacia él, Steve se bajó para poder tomarlo.  
—¡Qué haces aquí?  
—Lo sabías, por eso me hiciste ir. ¡Tú lo sabías!  
—Deberías estar con el otro Steve. —Bucky sollozó y cayó arrodillado delante de él.—¿Buck?  
—¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Steve?   
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Lo sabías y aún así me hiciste ir, me rompiste el corazón.  
—¿Qué demonios pasó?  
—¡Te comprometiste con ella! ESO PASÓ. No debiste hacerme esto.  
Steve lo tomó del rostro.  
—No, yo no lo hice.  
—¿Cómo lo explicas entonces? Vas a casarte, me vas a dejar.  
—No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando, yo jamás…  
—Te vas a ir con ella, vas a dejarme.  
Sollozó, Steve lo apretó contra su pecho, no entendía en lo absoluto lo que sucedía, lo que sí era que su chico estaba delante de él, desmoronándose, sintiéndose traicionado y era su culpa, bueno, de su otro yo.  
—Buck…  
—No hagas esto, Steve, por favor, no. Quédate conmigo, por favor.  
Suplicó aferrado a su cuello.  
—No puedo hacerlo.  
—Pero te amo, no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo.  
—Es que…no puedo volver, Buck.  
—¿Qué? El viaje es irreversible, yo…no puedo regresar a mi tiempo, ni es lo que quisiera, allá no vas a estar, mi tiempo ha acabado aquí.  
—Podemos…  
Steve besó sus manos.  
—No podemos, lo siento.  
Los ojos grises de Bucky se cerraron para soltar muchas lágrimas más, Steve lo apretó contra su cuello.  
—Debí saber que lo harías, aquí y ahora, dejarme por ella, soy un imbécil, soy una basura, yo…  
—No, no digas eso.  
—Pudiste advertirme, me ilusionaste durante años, creí que lo sentías, creí que nos amábamos…  
Steve lo miró con tristeza, se sentía un miserable.  
—Yo no lo hice, eso de comprometerme, Buck. Jamás, esto no lo entiendo, yo…sí te amaba, te amo, perdóname.  
—Steve…  
—Bucky.  
El castaño pegó sus labios a los de Steve en un beso melancólico que ambos tardaron en seguir, se besaban con inmensa tristeza. Steve se separó primero y lo pegó su frente a la de él, suspiró antes de hablar, ese beso le esclareció algunas cosas.  
—¿Te saldrás de los Comandos?  
Bucky lo miró decepcionado.  
—¿Después de esto, crees que me importa morir? Al diablo.  
Steve lo miró suave.  
—A mí me importa, no puedo tener un esposo muerto.  
Bucky se rio, fue más bien una risa deprimente.  
—Vete, si vas a hacer lo que…no permitas que sepa donde ni cuando, no lo soportaría.  
Steve suspiró.  
—No voy a hacerlo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Vámonos, Buck. Tienes razón, larguémonos, seamos tú y yo, ya no importa.  
—Si es una de tus bromas…  
Steve lo besó.  
—No, tienes razón. Vamos a hacer nuestra vida, que se joda Steve.  
—Dime que no estás jugando, Steve.  
—No, hablo en serio. No tengo otro motivo por el que irme y sé que de la manera que sea, en otra vida, vamos a estar juntos. Puedo tenerte ahora, no cometeré el mismo error en una misma vida, vámonos, seamos felices, sé mío lo que me resta de vida.  
Bucky sollozó.  
—Steve, no juegues con esto.  
—No es juego, te lo juro, haremos esto juntos, sólo vamos a ser tú y yo, dejemos esto atrás, él te perdió, pero yo estoy aquí, esto…ya no importa.  
Bucky sonrió y se aferró a él para besarlo, Steve lo tomó por la cintura, ambos seguían arrodillados sobre el piso, Steve lo besaba con ternura.  
No tenía nada que perder intentándolo, iba a ser por fin feliz como nunca, iba a tener la vida que merecía con el único y verdadero amor de su vida, Bucky Barnes.  
Lo que ambos no sabía era que muy lejos de ellos, el otro Steve los observaba con furia hiriente, acaba de darse cuenta que en serio lo había perdido, quería ir con él y enfrentarlo para que le dijera quién era ese hombre pero lo sabía, Bucky había perdonado sus errores tantas veces y él era el menos indicado para hacerle reclamos, menos ahora que se había comprometido con esa mujer.  
Fue así como se resignó a perder al amor de su vida que ahora reposaba en los brazos de otro hombre, sollozó con dolor y miró la escena una última vez, lo había perdido, había perdido todo.

Tiempo después.  
Steve leyó la carta puesta sobre su escritorio, el General Philips se había encargado de hacérsela llegar.  
“A quien corresponda.  
Por medio de la presente, yo James Buchanan Barnes, anuncio a mis superiores el Coronel Philips y el Capitán Rogers que me doy de baja. He decidido retirarme de los Comandos Aulladores con motivos personales, me disculpo por mi incompetencia y abandonar así mi misión pero creo que he servido a mi país lo suficiente, para su ventaja aún tienen a un hombre excepcional como lo es el Capitán América que sabrá cómo resolver cualquier situación.  
Mis más sinceros agradecimientos y suerte en el campo para mi antiguo equipo.  
Dios bendiga América.”  
—¿Sólo dejó esto?  
—Ni siquiera lo dejó, lo envió con alguien. En fin, Barnes está fuera.  
—¿Pero dónde está? Debo encontrarlo ahora y…  
—No harás eso, es su decisión y a estas alturas debe haberse sido. Sabrás vivir sin él, Rogers.  
Dicho eso Philips salió y lo dejó con la carta en sus manos, era oficial, Bucky había dejado todo por ese hombre y él estaba a unos días de casarse.  
Tras eso, nadie jamás supo el paradero de James Barnes en lo que restó de vida.  
Y de Steve Rogers, todos lo dieron por muerto luego de encontrar su carta y el arma desparecida, tristemente no hubo más que un homenaje póstumo, y corazones rotos.  
Finalmente Steve y Bucky encontraron su hogar en New Orleans, lejos de todos, sólo ellos dos en su apartamento, amándose, siendo felices y cuidando uno del otro por el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
